I Remember You
by LordOfTheBooks
Summary: Dick Grayson, the legendary Nighwing, has sadly perished. But, his death was not in vain. Hi there, this is Alec Grayson, son of Dick Grayson. Being the son of the big Nightwing, one of the best heroes who ever lived, puts a lot of weight on a 15-year-olds shoulders. Everyone expects great things out of me...I just hope I don't disappoint. (Follow-up to Whelmed)


**THIS IS A FOLLOW-UP STORY TO MY ONE-SHOT WHELMED. YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THAT FIRST AS LONG AS YOU READ MY AUTHOR NOTES, BUT I WOULD RECOMMEND YOU DO. PLEASE ENJOY.**

**So most of you said that you wanted me to continue with Dick alive…well I thought about it and I really wanted to continue, but I thought leaving the story as a one shot would do the most justice. So that's what I did and I posted this as a separate fict, though it's not a one-shot. This takes place a year after my one-shot Whelmed.**

**IMPORTANT! READ!**

**For those of you who didn't read Whelmed, what happened is that Dick Grayson died and Barbara was pregnant with his kid and he didn't know. I recommend that you read that first, but you don't have to. So the kids name is Alec, BTW, and he has been Robin now for a year. **

**Ages of all the characters I have in this chapter:**

**Alec Grayson aka Robin: 15**

**Damara West aka Dash: 14**

**Argon aka Aqualad: 17**

**Caleb Kent aka Superboy: 16**

**Rose Wilson aka Ravager: 17**

**Mariand'r or Mari Anders aka Nightstar: 17 **

**Disclaimer: Pretty self explanatory…**

My mom was going to kill me; that was my first thought as I roused from my prolonged sleep in my Robin suit on some sort of extremely cold cavern floor.

I sat up to get a better view of my surroundings, but all I could see was the lingering darkness from the extreme lack of sunlight. All of a sudden, my head erupted in pain only acquired from a concussion. I moaned in response and rubbed my throbbing head.

"A-Robin? Are you awake?"

I once again tried to see where I was, but it didn't make a difference; my 20 20 vision was utterly useless against complete darkness. I recognized the voice as my friend Damara, aka Dash the current sidekick to the Flash. I tried to respond to her, but all that came out was a painful moan. I heard footsteps coming towards me; I could barely make out the moving figure of Dash bending down the help me sit up.

"How are you feeling?" she said. "You know, you took a hard hit to the head. I hoped that someone would come and rescue us before you woke up, because everyone knows I'm no good with injuries so I won't be much help to you, oh no! You probably had a concussion which means you're not supposed to sit up! I am so stupid! I should have made sure you didn't hit your head in that avalanche or, better yet, make sure we didn't get trapped in this stupid cave! I'm so sorry, this is all my fault! If only-"

"Whoa Dash," I said. "Slow down, I can hardly understand you! Besides, the most I have is a very minor concussion that was only big enough to knock me out. Can you please explain _slowly _what happened?"

"Right, slow," said the speedster. "Well, do you remember how we had a mission to find a researcher in Greenland?" As soon as she mentioned it the memory of the mission assignment came flooding back. I nodded that yes, I did remember, and she continued. "Okay, good. Well right above where you were standing something or someone crashed a boulder at the top of the canyon we were in, but I didn't really see. I was just focused on the fact that you were about to get crushed. Any who, I pushed you out if the way and into this little cave. Unfortunately you got hit by a rock in the process, and the rocks sealed us in."

"You do know there are a lot of holes in your story," I said.

Dash crossed her arms and said, "You're _welcome."_

I sighed and said, "Thank you for saving my life, Dash."

There was a huge crashing sound, and a peak of light shinned through the now visible rubble in front of us.

"Robin! Dash! Can you hear us?"

"It's Aqualad!" said Dash. "Yeah, we can hear you!" she shouted back.

"Wait, how long have I been out?" I said.

Dash shrugged and said, "Two hours at most. It's a little hard to tell time in here."

More rocks crashed down from the rubble as Superboy and Aqualad came into view. "Are you guys alright?" asked Superboy.

"Yeah, just don't squash us with those boulders," I said.

Aqualad and Superboy managed to get us out safely and we flew back to the cave along with the rest of the team.

"What was it that caused the avalanche anyway?" I asked.

"It was a meta human who had the power to manipulate the earth," said Ravager or Rose Wilson. "He escaped from a research observatory near our location that was basically treating him like a science rat. As a result, he found Dr. Roseburg and kidnapped him to get outside attention and help. Well, it worked because there we were looking for Dr. Roseburg. However, the Meta boy claimed to have thought we were the scientists that imprisoned him and tried to stop us by creating an avalanche. He is being transported for further investigation at Star Labs."

"Uh, thanks," I said, rubbing the back of my neck. I secretly had a crush on Rose; not that she knew that. Sure, she wasn't the typical beauty with her long white hair and icy violet eye (yes eye; she only had one) but she was beautiful nonetheless. That, and two years older than me, so I would just wait for the little crush to vanish.

Dash scowled and rolled her eyes. "I could've told him that," she grumbled.

"Well you didn't, did you?" retorted Rose.

Dash chose not to say anything and instead scowled and turned away.

Nightstar, or Mariand'r flew over from sphere and said, "Is everyone alright?"

Let me tell you a little about Mariand'r. She's my half-sister, though she doesn't know that. Confusing much? Allow me to elaborate. Her mother, Tamaran alien Princess Koriand'r and my father, human Dick Grayson, were really good friends about two years before I was born and before my parents were a couple. Koriand'r and my father broke up, but she never told him she was pregnant, and never told Mari who her father was. And, how do I know this? Well, _my _mother met Mari and saw that she looked too much like Dick Grayson to not be related to him and kind of put two and two together. Don't get me wrong; Mari looks far more like her mother wither her bright green eyes and orange complexion, but that ravenous, unruly, unmanageable black hair could only be inherited from one person. My mother tells me most things, and Mari being my half-sister one of them. Don't worry; my Dad's not a two-timer. He was broken up with Koriand'r at least two solid years before I was conceived, and hey; he didn't know about either of us!

After I learned Mari was my sister, I started looking for any resemblance between the two of us. There weren't much but little things like the shape of our face, or our cheekbones, but you wouldn't really notice them unless you were looking for it. As a result, practically no one knew who Mari's father was, or that we were related in any way. Sometimes I felt bad keeping the truth from her because she sometimes moped about it, but then I figure she's happier just not knowing.

"Other than Robin's head injury, everyone's fine," said Aqualad. By the way, did I mention that Aqualad's real name was Argon and he was the newest apprentice to Aquaman aka Kaldur'aum? No? And Superboy is the son of Martian M'gann Kent and Conner Kent, just so you know.

Now I know what you're thinking; _I thought that King Orin was Aquaman, and since when was there a new Aqualad? _All I have to say to that is, get with the times, geezer! King Orin eventually passed down the mantel of Aquaman to his first protégé, Kaldur'aum feeling that it was time to return full time to his duties as King of the underwater realms. Kaldur found a new well-suited protégé at the sorcery school in Atlantis. I'm pretty sure that you can guess how Superboy, or Caleb Kent, was made. If you can't, well I'll let you keep your innocence for a little longer. We have more team members of course, but I won't get into that now.

"Shouldn't we return back to the mountain and report?" asked Rose.

"I believe that would be wise," said Argon.

We piled back into sphere and headed back for Mount Justice. There was little to no conversation, except for the slightly pestering concerned comments from Dash. By now, as I'm sure you've guessed, Damara West is the daughter of Wally and Artemis West. She was a year younger than me with shoulder length chocolate brown hair and bright green eyes with a dusting of freckles across her nose. Admittedly, she stuck out from all her bright blonde or red-headed siblings, but everyone said she'd just inherited her Grandpa Rudolph's colored hair. As much of a pest she could be, she was my best friend. Everyone always said it was so strange we hit it off as well as we did; we were almost complete opposites. But we did hit it off since the day we met and that was that.

"We're here," said Mari.

We climbed out of the sphere and into the mountain where Aquaman, Kaldur or the guy who gives us our missions, was waiting for us in the debriefing room. "Aqualad; please report on how the mission went," he said.

While Argon reported everything from the Meta earth-boy to transporting him to Star Labs, Damara excused us both to get my head checked for any serious injuries. I protested that I was fine, but my over-protective friend insisted that I at least get checked.

"You _know _that your mom is going to freak over this," she said. "This is the least I can do to ease her poor soul."

I laughed and said, "Damara, I think I'll be fine. Besides, my mother isn't going to know. _Right?"_

Damara shook her head and said, "Sorry, but I promised her I'd be completely honest. And for heaven's sake, she's your _mother! _She has a right to know."

I rolled my eyes, not that she could see. Damara could be the most irritating rule-follower. God knows where she got it from; certainly not her parents.

"Come on; you should get home," she said.

I nodded and walked towards the zeta tubes. The tubes announced my departure with, _Recognized Robin, C-01._

I arrived in what appeared to be an out-of order phone booth in an abandoned alleyway. I changed out of my Robin uniform into a set of civilian clothes I hid inside the old phone booth. I but my uniform inside an old gym bag, and called my mom to pick me up. I lived on the other side of Gotham, and I was not going to walk all that way. I had already done enough as it was.

When we got home, Mom asked me, "So, how was it?"

I shrugged and said, "Same as any old mission."

Mom raised an eyebrow and said, "Damara called and said that you hit your head pretty hard just before I went to pick you up."

I groaned and said, "It was just a little bump on the head; there's nothing to worry about! You _know _how Damara exaggerates."

Mom scowled and said, "I _also _know how you tend to push things like injuries aside. Alec, let me check your head."

"Damara already did! I'm perfectly fine," I protested.

Mom rolled her eyes and walked towards the kitchen. "Just be more careful. God, I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you."

"Don't worry Mom," I said. "I'm not one to wonder off."

Mom was so used to my remarks by then that she didn't say anything. "Are you hungry?" She called from the kitchen.

"No, but I'm kind of tired," I said. "Hey Mom, do you think Mari's mom will ever tell her who her father is?"

Mom walked out of the kitchen and frowned at me. "What makes you think of that right now?" she asked.

I sighed and shook my head. "I don't know, it has just been on my mind lately. I just feel bad that I know who our father is, and she doesn't. She was even almost two when he died; he could have been a part of her life. Why don't you think Kori ever told Mari who her father was?"

Mom sat me down of the sofa as she seated herself next to me. "Look, I'm not being full of myself or arrogant here, but I think it was because your father was obviously in love with me. Actually, that's why they broke up. Of course he was in love with Kori at one point; he really was. But, by the end of their relationship, he was getting distant I guess. I don't know the whole story, only that it was a bad break up. But the important thing is that we hooked up once again soon after, and now I have you. I think Kori always meant to tell Dick that he had a daughter, but was too afraid and never got the chance."

"Should I tell her? I mean, I think she deserves to know who her father is," I said.

Mom waved me off and said, "Kori needs to tell her daughter herself. Alright, off to bed. You exhausted; you said so yourself."

I yawned and said, "Okay. Night Mom; I love you."

"I love you too."

**Okay, so how did I do? I know this is a little slow, but I needed to start out with something. So please review and tell me what you guys think! Follows and favorites are all very welcome as well. **


End file.
